An information recording medium such as an optical disc has a first region (PIC (=permanent information & control data) region) in which medium identification information indicating a structure of the information recording medium and the like is recorded, a data region (user region) in which any user data such as an image, a moving image and the like can be recorded, and a second region which is positioned between the first region and the data region and in which control information for performing access control (PAC (=physical-access control)) of an apparatus to a region on the information recording medium is recorded.
In recent years, for massive information processing of images, moving images and the like, a large-capacity of the information recording medium has been demanded. If the large capacity is achieved without changing a standard size (diameter of the optical disc) of the information recording medium, it is desired to increase a recording line density of the information recording medium, particularly, of the data region.